


A Little Law Breaking Goes a Long Way

by DreamWeaverStarSweeper



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWeaverStarSweeper/pseuds/DreamWeaverStarSweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity's good deed has a very pleasant return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Law Breaking Goes a Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie of Felicity and Oliver. Comments are welcome.

“There’s a new home for the Boys and Girls Club in the Glades and it’s receiving a royal title. The new building on the corner of Winston and Waller has been named in honor of the late Queen matriarch, Moira Queen. Queen was tragically murdered protecting the lives of her son and daughter last year in the Glades. She had a rough year, spending time in jail for her involvement in the destruction of the Glades, but she was acquitted and returned, like a phoenix rising, to run for Mayor of Starling City. Unfortunately her run was cut short and we’ll never know the good she could have brought this city. However, the building graced with her name will be providing a safe environment for the next generation to learn and play, something we all know Moira Queen would have wanted.“

“Felicity!” Oliver took the stairs two at a time.  
“What?! What’s wrong?” Felicity was out of her chair and halfway to him before she saw the phone he was holding out to her.  
“Did you do this?”  
She slowed and looked at him suspiciously. “Depends on what it is. If it’s that thing about that mob boss funding the animal shelter, totally not me. Neither was the second tracker on your bike.”  
“No, Felicity, this.” His voice had softened and his look was so intense Felicity couldn’t help but look away and at the phone in his hand.  
It was showing stock footage of the builders on Winston and Waller behind a picture of Moira.  
“Oh.” Felicity fidgeted with her glasses, pushing them up on her nose. “That, um. I only put her name in the poll.” She bit her lip and looked at him. He was still staring at her, his brows knitted and his blue eyes intent on her’s.  
“I didn’t mess with the votes. I swear.”  
“Felicity.” He paused, and Felicity swore he looked at her lips. She suddenly found it very hard to breathe.  
“Thank you.” It was barely a whisper. His lips hardly moved but she couldn’t look away from them.  
All it took was the slightest movement of her lips into a smile and he was kissing her.  
The phone was gone and he was pulling her into him. It was quick but surprisingly tender. His hands were strong, no surprise there, but his touch soft. He grazed his thumb over her cheek.  
And his lips. Oh his lips. They were warm and soft against hers and pleasantly persistent.  
Felicity ran her hands up his shoulders and into his hair, deepening the kiss. She pressed herself flush against Oliver’s hard body. Curiously, she bit his bottom lip. He moaned and pulled away to look at her. Was he breathing as heavily as she was? His eyes were full of need and lust. It sent a shiver up Felicity’s spine. She pulled him back down to her and kissed him hard.  
He ran his hands down her back and over her ass, pulling her skirt up just an inch and lifting her so she was on equal height with him. Instinctually she wrapped her legs around his waist without breaking the kiss.  
Oliver walked her back to her desk, her hands wildly groping. They bumped into her desk, and Oliver sat her down on it. He broke the kiss to look down at her.  
Her face was flushed and her lips parted and swollen. Her whole body was quivering for him.  
Hesitantly she reached out and ran her hand under his shirt. He closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing. Felicity slid his shirt up his body and over his head. She traced the scar that started at the bottom of his sternum and ran down his ribcage with her thumb, her fingers just grazing his side. He shivered. She leaned forward and kissed the scar on his chest.  
“Oliver?” her voice, so tender and cautious, forced him to look at her. He was standing between her knees and her hands rested on his hips. Her eyes, so blue behind her glasses, searched his face. Somehow she always knew what he was thinking, what he was feeling.  
He brushed his finger under her chin and slowly brought his mouth to hers. This wasn’t an urgent kiss. It was a long, deep, and dreamy kiss. He broke it slowly and they both remained with their eyes closed for a second after. When she opened her eyes he was smiling down at her.  
Slowly, he kissed the side of her mouth, then the other. He trailed his hand up her arms, coaxing a small sigh from her. Her grip on his sides tightened and her legs pressed against his. Still, he continued his slow exploration of her face with his lips, barely running them down her jaw and then up and over her forehead. His hand was gently tangled in her hair at the nape of her neck, guiding her head with each movement of his lips.  
He ended his exploration back at her mouth, gently biting her bottom lip. A small moan escaped her. “Oliver.”  
It wasn’t a question this time. She leaned into him and didn’t let him break the next kiss. Slowly, painfully slow, Oliver unbuttoned the first two buttons on her cardigan. His lips trailed another path down her jaw and into the curve of her neck. He could feel the rise and fall of her chest under his hands.  
“Oliver!” Felicity froze under Oliver’s touch.  
John threw the foundry door open.  
Oliver and Felicity jumped apart like two teens stumbled upon by an older sibling.  
Felicity made herself busy at the computer, tugging at her skirt and quickly buttoning her cardigan up.  
Oliver floundered for a second and found himself awkwardly standing next to his bow.  
“Oliver, good, you’re getting dressed. We have a lead on that drug dealer! There’s supposed to be a deal going down in 15 minutes. We need to go.”  
Oliver just looked at Digg and then down at the shirt in his hands.  
Felicity looked at Oliver and then at Digg.  
“What’s going on?” Digg asked.  
“Nothing.” Felicity squeaked out.  
“I was just changing.” Oliver rushed to back her up.  
Digg narrowed his eyes at Felicity who blushed and looked away. “Right. Well, hurry up.” He looked at Oliver who didn’t break his gaze. “I’ll be waiting outside.” Slowly he turned, making a point to look back at Felicity who still refused to meet his eyes.  
Felicity deflated the second the door closed behind Digg. “Oh my god he totally knows.”  
“He has the worst timing.” Oliver grabbed the suit and walked past Felicity to change behind her.  
He could tell she was flustered, partly because of what they had been doing, but also because they were almost caught. She kept running her hands over her lips and fidgeting with her skirt.  
He walked back around her computers and grabbed his bow. On his way past her he paused. She looked up at him and rolled her lips together. He smiled at her and narrowed his eyes.  
“You put a second tracker on my bike?”  
Felicity laughed, “No. Definitely not.”  
“Mmhm sure.” Oliver bent down and kissed her. “You’re a terrible liar.”  
“I learned from the worst.” she felt the pull to kiss him again and fought it.  
“Get out of here!” She pushed him away but he caught her hand.  
“Felicity,” he said, his tone and face serious. “I don’t deserve you.”  
“Yes you do.”  
He went to argue, but she stopped him “We don’t have time to argue about this now! Go! Before John comes back.”  
“Do you think he’d be scandalized?” All the seriousness melted away and his wolfish smile returned. He used her hand to pull her back in for a quick kiss. “See you later.”  
He turned and ran up the stairs leaving Felicity quivering in her chair. “Damn him.”


End file.
